The prince and the little whipping boy
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Not made to sound cute, total opposite. One Shot! Rated M. Read inside for more info! YAOI INTENDED.


**I've been brewing this up in my mind for a while now since the pairing came up in a message so I should present it. It is Rated M for good purposes. Here's how it is in this story. I read something in a fact book of mine about 'whipping boys' and no it is not the term for whipping boys with different things it actually means that a boy would sit next to the prince and receive the punishment for the prince getting wrong answers. So my little idea actually stemmed from my book but it's sort of getting hard to come up with different ideas all at once _**

**Warning: DEFINITELY contains violence, hurt/comfort.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!!**

* * *

Hogwarts school for boys. Was the best school for the best. Rich families had no trouble getting their sons and daughters into this school while the poorer families sent their children to other schools. Hogwarts had become famous among the people that one royal family insisted on sending their only son, Salazar Slytherin, to this outstanding school. Along side the prince, they had sent the boy who slept with the dogs to act as the punishment boy. They believed their son to be on 'good terms' with the other students and hoped he wouldn't need the boy but sent Harry with him just in case.

The school was unlike any seen around. Being shaped like a castle that would be seen in Transylvania. This school appeared to be of no interest to Salazar. His mind was on other matters as to what kind of teaching the teachers were doing. He was bright for a fourteen year old and believed in the dark arts of witch craft and magic. Harry was just as bright as him but was of no interest to the rich and royal family of Slytherins and found it quite rude that they would even consider him to be the 'whipping boy.'

"You are not to talk to me at any time. You shall not follow me during the breaks and you will keep your filfthy hands to yourself until I say so." Command was alyways a top rule in the Slytherin family and consisted of nothing but rules and commanding people what to do.

"Yes, sir." Harry Potter, a mere thirteen year old from a poor but very charitable family, was now just a mere 'whipping boy'. His parents were overpowered by the Slytherins and were now trying to handle the large debt they owed.

Harry had been used as the whipping boy for quite some time now but didn't feel the need to be angry with his parents. Salazar Slytherin was an interesting boy to be around with. Always asking questions and being the top of his class in the other school they had gone to a few summers back. In Harry's eyes, Salazar was the best prince there was.

They approached two large and golden gates that held the castle beyond it. Salazar only glanced up at the gates and began taking a different path from the gates. Harry stopped following the prince and looked back at the gates.

"Forgive me prince Salazar, but is it not wise to go through the front gates?" The said prince stopped and turned around only to give Harry a glare and then continued on his way that he believed to be was a shortcut.

"Behave yourself, and hold your tongue until spoken to." Harry nodded in agreement as he followed his prince up some branches that stuck out like small steps.

The birds gave off little cries to the other birds in the area as the two boys examined their strange surroundings before they ever found a way inside the castle itself. Harry was not fond of being found at the scene of a crime. Or in his case, the 'cause' of disruption to the class _and _to one of the royal princes. As soon as the two boys had made it to their class, Harry was immediately whipped with a wooden pointer that looked to be as long as a roofline. The problem was not how long it was. It was how it had the new fad of becoming smaller and smaller as the teacher could push it down to a regular size.

Harry gulped while Salazar went to sit down to watch the first entertainment of his new class. The teacher was no sight to behold. Greasy, black and stringy hair made a good face to go along with his abnormally weird nose that stuck out like a thumb. Harry felt ashamed and embarrassed to being watched by twenty other students and being whipped with the pointer by the gnarling teacher.

Being used to the pain, did not shed a tear but could feel his butt go numb with the sore that he had endured. Salazar laughed to himself as Harry sat down in a seat next to the Slytherin boy.

"Tremendous job this teacher does. I like this man." Harry tried to sink low in his chair for a bit so as to not be noticed by the other children.

Harry collapsed against a large oak tree that looked like it had been growing for centuries and more some. Not caring what he felt once he sat down, he just wanted to get a bit of rest before the next few classes. Salazar had already made a few new friends who seemed quite interested in what he thought of the black magic. Harry was really astounded to see no boy like him were to be found in the second class. He felt strangely alone and got caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Salazar talking to him.

"I said get up. Potter, why aren't you listening to me?" Harry could only stare up at the prince and didn't respond to the question.

"I'm sorry Salazar, just thinking to myself." Harry got up and ignored the burning pain on his left cheek.

"Are you thinking of that teacher? Of what he did to you? Want to talk about it? It's a good type of chat, right?"

"I don't think it's a good topic, Salazar. Please get on with your friends and leave me be." Harry got whatever stuff he had with him and walked away from the large tree.

'Stupid servant.' Salazar thought as he began to walk after the boy.

Harry felt someone following him and tried to quicken his pace and knew who the culprit was. Harry found himself inside the boy's washroom and took a few minutes to glance around at the royal carved walls that made it a whole room.

"Don't think it was a good enough topic? When could you ever judge of what I say, you work under me!" Harry threw his books to the floor and looked Salazar in the eye only to be pushed over by him.

"Say you love it when the teacher hits you. If you do, I'll stop the teachers from doing it again." Harry pushed Salazar off of him and tried to grab for his books but was pulled away by the other boy.

Salazar held tight onto Harry's ankle and pulled him down more and began to slap Harry's hurting butt cheeks that were still red from this mornings lashings. Harry cried out in pain but was holding in the tears. Gritting his teeth so he could only feel just a little pain.

"Such a disgrace." SLAP. "I don't even know why my parents allowed you to come." SLAP. "Awful disgrace you are, Harry!" SLAP. Salazar stopped on the last slap and stood back to see Harry's reaction.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disgrace. Your majesty." Harry bowed in respect for the prince while clutching at his hurting backside.

"You still didn't answer my order. Say it. Say you love what the teachers and I did to you." Harry could see a flicker of anger in Salazar's eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I love what the teachers did to me. But I hate it when you go ahead and do it yourself!" Salazar grew angrier with this statement being said and began to attack Harry like a wild man.

"Salazar. Calm down or I'll never tell you I love it when you do that to me. Though I have to wonder. Why do you care?" For once, Harry was upset that Salazar didn't continue to attack him.

"Say it. I'll listen!" Harry had never met such an eager boy like this before.

"I-I love it when you hit me. You...you have to keep your word, you said you would tell the teachers off." Salazar grinned and wrapped an arm around Harry.

"Sure thing. But you know that 'thing' I did to you when we were ten? Or well you were ten, I was eleven."

"Not really." The cover up didn't take a nice turn as Harry thought it would.

"Idiot. You do know, you just don't like it, is that it?" Salazar was being persistent.

"No, I don't. I never did. It felt...wrong." Harry shifted uneasily as he bent over to pick up his things that had been strewn about.

"Sad answer. You should have answered properly." Without a warning, Salazar had pulled Harry's pants down and saw the red marks up close.

"I will talk with the teachers. My poor 'whipping boy'." Salazar kissed the marks tenderly

After that day on, Harry was no longer the 'whipping boy' for Salazaar Slytherin and felt much happier but felt he had done something wrong for his parents. As Harry had noticed, Salazar was indeed a smart boy for his age and certainly knew how to deal with such an obvious problem.

* * *

A/n: Short, sweet, cruel what more could you possibly want? I sort of put a bit of Draco into Salazar cause I'm guessing this guy was probably just as cruel as Draco but not so much as a coward as him but you know. LET ME KNOW. RXR Thank you and good night!


End file.
